


a shirt for a shirt, a medal for a medal, a bot-lane trophy for two

by shyv2rrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, Love, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Trophies, True Love, Tuxedos, only 5, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyv2rrr
Summary: How Luka and Mihael build a relationship out of cloth and gold.Five quick 200-word drabbles.





	a shirt for a shirt, a medal for a medal, a bot-lane trophy for two

“Mihael, is that Luka’s jersey?”

Ah. He knew it didn’t quite feel right, just a little bit stretched-out in the shoulders in a way that he couldn’t possibly have stretched the fabric.

“Mikyyy, give me my shirt back!” Luka grumbles, tugging lightly at the shirt on Mihael’s shoulders. Mihael just rolls his eyes.

“Can’t you just wait until tomorrow? I’ll wash it for you,” Mihael offers. By the signature smirk that appears on Luka’s lips, Mihael knows he’s in the clear.

“I guess,” Luka says, taking his rightful seat next to Mihael. “Besides, it looks good on you.” 

Mihael blushes.

_ “Mihael, is that Luka’s jersey? Again?” _

_ Martin shoots them a withering look when the botlane duo just giggle and run into an empty room to swap shirts. It’s not their faults their laundry has been mingled beyond any hope of separation - okay, maybe it is their faults. They just like to feel close to each other. They’re newly dating! Give them a break. _

_ Sure, they may spend nearly every waking moment together and even sleeping moments on a few daring nights, but they’re young and in love; they want more than just that. They want to brush skin against skin. _

\---

When Luka gets his MSI jersey, the first thing he thinks is that he won’t be able to share it with Miky. They only have two jerseys each. That’s not enough to wear so insanely frequently and still swap around.

So he resigns himself to wearing - *sigh* - his own shirts and not letting Mihael wear them, or at least what he’s deemed as his shirts for the vacation, having packed his favourites into his suitcase before Mihael could get at them. 

Still, the gold medallions look stunning with the black ribbon against a new white jersey.

_ Their  _ medallions.  _ Their  _ gold.

_ When Luka gets his MSI jersey folded and put back into his closet, Mihael almost immediately sneaks by. “Hey!” chirps Luka in offense, worrying that Mihael is about to undo his careful work of putting away his clothes. _

_ “Chill,” Mihael says with a kiss to his cheek. “You forgot this in my bag. Thought I would bring it to you.” _

_ Oh. It’s their gold. _

_ “Let’s hang them up!” says Mihael with an irresistible smile. _

_ While Luka and Rasmus may have kissed the MSI trophy, Luka and Mihael intertwine their hands and black ribbons on their medals and kiss one another. _

\---

Damn, is Mihael gorgeous in a tuxedo or what? The fabric clings to him perfectly everywhere and accentuates so many mouth-watering curves and angles that Luka nearly tripped over his own feet as soon as he saw his beautiful boyfriend.

“Will you give me your hand, Miky?” he asks, and even though his boyfriend has since taken off that wonderful, wonderful suit, Mihael accepts the offer to waltz.

It’s awkward because they don’t know how to waltz, and nerve-wracking in front of their teammates, and weird in front of Grabbz, but…

But it’s Mihael and Luka, and perfect to them.

_ “Damn, are you gorgeous or what?” Luka asks rhetorically. He already knows the answer. _

_ Mihael is gorgeous. _

_ Beautiful, handsome, wonderful, amazing, the best in Europe, talented, gorgeous… All these and more. If Luka knew a million words that all meant pretty, Mihael would be every single one. _

_ But he doesn’t, sadly; he’s not even sure all the languages in the world could describe the kind of beauty that lies under him so frequently at night. _

_ Regardless, he’ll say the ones he knows a thousand times over into the creamy skin of Mihael’s neck until it’s nibbled pink with bloom-like bites. _

\---

Oh Luka, he’s lost his luggage again.

Mihael really doesn’t know why misfortune so favours Luka whenever they take an airline - maybe it’s a sign that they should play MF sometime, though she’s nowhere near meta right now, not in LEC or LCS - but it does, unmistakeably.

Or perhaps fortune favours Luka? Mihael’s boyfriend seems to be taking full advantage of the opportunities afforded to him after all, stealing Mihael’s hoodie with the excuse that he has no other clothing.

Not like Mihael minds at all. Luka is rather cute in his hoodie, even if it’s skin-tight on his shoulders.

_ Oh Luka, he’s so cute like this. _

_ He’s slumped over on Mihael’s lap, humming along to the outro of another anime they’ve started together, something simplistic and childish, perfect for unwinding after a long day of esports. So, so cute… Mihael’s hoodie is still on him, zipped up tight as Luka nuzzles it and Mihael’s thigh. _

_ “Come on, ljubček,” Mihael cooes, “sleeping in bed will be comfier.” _

_ “You’re comfy,” mumbles a sleepy Luka, but he follows Mihael to their bed anyway and immediately curls under the sheets, dragging Mihael near. _

_ Luka in nothing but Mihael’s hoodie is a wonderful sight. _

\---

They’ve always known they were great together.

They didn’t know they were quite this great. Luka may claim otherwise, but when they had started playing together, they were shaky and unsure, missing more often than they hit, dying more often than they carried.

And yet here they are today. In front of a crowd of their biggest fans and haters, hoisting two massive belts. 

Supposedly the belts are supposed to be reminiscent of the ones lifted by wrestling champions - as if anyone watches wrestling anymore. Still, they do remind both Mihael and Luka of strength, just not the physical variety.

_ They’ve always known they were great together. _

_ They didn’t know they were quite this great. After past failed romances, Mihael had been reluctant to try something new, but Luka… Luka convinced him. _

_ Rather sweetly, too. _

_ Through trading shirts back and forth, and sharing closets freely, and flexing on the world with beautiful medals that now dangle laced together on a coat-hanger, and showing off for each other and looking so, so damn good in such different ways, they’ve become something greater. _

_ Of course it didn’t come easy. _

_ But out of a closet of clothes, they’ve built so much more. _

_ Love. _


End file.
